


caffeine dreams

by antikytheras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, despite how this looks, it's just pointless fluff, lots of coffee, not sponsored by starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Iwaizumi watches him dump teaspoonfuls of sugar into his very distinctly black "red tea" and shakes his head with a sigh. 'The way you drink that stuff, it's pretty much the same as drinking a Starbucks, isn't it?'Oikawa gulps down the last of his terrible sugar-tea concoction with a wince, then chokes out, 'Gotta get that forty-eight hour no-sleep glow somehow.'





	caffeine dreams

Oikawa doesn't sleep.

It's common knowledge among the Seijoh team; more than once, Iwaizumi's found himself getting slapped on the back as the rest of the team passes him by to file out of the now-empty gym. Well, empty except for one angry setter slamming balls onto the court with a vengeance.

'Oi, we need to close up.'

'Just five more minutes,' is the only distracted mumble he gets in return before Oikawa takes in a deep breath and runs for yet another jump serve.

Iwaizumi leans against the wall and watches him, thinking. They have a class test tomorrow. Nothing major, but it's a topic that Oikawa's been struggling with, and, more importantly, it's something their teacher has started to take note of.  So he turns away and leaves with a, 'You'd better be out of here before twelve.'

Oikawa doesn't reply, too focused on the accuracy of his next serve.

\--

[00:12] u'd better be out of the court by now

[00:12] _ofc i am_

[00:12] rly

[00:12] i don't believe u

[00:13] _wow iwa-chan ur a dick_

[00:13] send a selfie with a finger up ur nose

[00:13] _oh no u dont im not falling for this shit again_

[00:13] new contact photo

[00:13] _n o_

[00:15] _Attached Image: img372927292.png_

[00:15] _that's all ur getting_

[00:16] how tf do u still look that good with the camera zoomed that close to ur face

[00:16] _did iwa-chan just compliment me_

[00:16] _wow iwa-chan_

[00:17] _always knew u couldn't resist me_

[00:18] Attached Image: Screenshot_1638293720.png

[00:18] ur right i couldn't resist

[00:18] _IWA-CHAN N O_

[00:18] _CHANGE IT BACK_

[00:19] _Attached Image: img4958312938.png_

[00:19] _USE THIS INSTEAD_

[00:19] tf is that pile of shit on ur floor

[00:19] _why yes ur right math is indeed shit_

[00:20] dont tell me ur planning to do that all tonight

[00:20] _:-)_

[00:20] im coming over to kick ur ass into bed

[00:20] _what the fuck_

[00:21] _are u srs_

[00:22] _ill leave the front door unlocked_

\--

'I thought you were kidding,' Oikawa mumbles, a little faintly, when Iwaizumi turns up glowering at his doorstep.

He shucks off his shoes by the doorway. 'Me too, until I figured that you'd probably actually stay up the whole night just to get through that pile of work.'

'Aww, is Iwa-chan concerned about me? So cute. Maybe if you showed this much dedication to a girl you'd finally get a girlfriend.'

He ignores the jab, glancing around the dark house. 'Where's your mum? And your dad and your sis?'

'They're away for the week.' Oikawa's padding toward his kitchen, where the light is streaming into the narrow corridor.

There's a mug on the counter, curls of steam rising from the wide rim. Against the white of the porcelain cup the tea is almost black. Iwaizumi stares at the label, which declares that the tea should, in fact, be red.

'Is that rat poison?' he asks, semi-seriously.

Oikawa laughs. 'No, just tea. Unfortunately.'

Iwaizumi opens up a cabinet and lets out a "huh" of surprise. 'No coffee?'

'I hate coffee,' Oikawa admits cheerfully. 'I think it's the piss of the devil and everyone who can stomach it could probably drink poison and come out a-okay.'

'But I've seen you chug coffee before.'

'Yeah, when Makki wants to abuse the one-for-one promos at Starbucks. I don't mind the disgustingly sweet ones so much. If it doesn't taste like coffee I'll probably drink it.'

Iwaizumi watches him dump teaspoonfuls of sugar into his very distinctly black "red tea" and shakes his head with a sigh. 'The way you drink that stuff, it's pretty much the same as drinking a Starbucks, isn't it?'

Oikawa gulps down the last of his terrible sugar-tea concoction with a wince, then chokes out, 'Gotta get that forty-eight hour no-sleep glow somehow.'

'Forty—' Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, the imminent headache already brewing. 'Tell me you slept last night.'

'Well, that would be lying, and you hate it when I lie, don't you?' Oikawa reaches for the kettle again and only frowns when Iwaizumi moves it out of his reach. 'Give it here, I still have to do that math assignment and study for tomorrow's quiz.'

'Wasn't that due yesterday?'

'Yes. And I got an extension. Til today. So really I'm doing my overdue overdue-assignment. And I don't particularly feel like adding another "overdue" to that string of "overdues" so just give me the damn kettle already.' Oikawa looks tired, even moreso than usual, so Iwaizumi unwillingly slides the kettle in front of Oikawa.

He makes up for giving in by hissing, 'I told you, didn't I, do your work before getting caught up in volleyball—'

'I was tutoring Kindaichi,' Oikawa says suddenly, cutting him off before he can even warm up on his tirade. 'He was complaining to Yahaba about not being able to do a question and then it turned out that he couldn't do the entire paper so we ended up staying really late at the ramen place where I thought I'd be for at most five more minutes and you'd never guess who walked in just then.'

'Who?' Iwaizumi asks, because for one thing, Oikawa never sounds this tired when he's rambling, and for another, Oikawa's holding the unoffending teacup like he's trying to choke it to death.

'Tobio-chan strolls in, looking all scared as he should, and asks what we're doing, and Kindaichi tells him exactly what we're doing, and Tobio-chan looks so impressed and scared and awed and says, "Wow, Oikawa-san, that's so cool" and sits down next to us just to try and eavesdrop on the explanations I've giving and that's the story of how I ended up tutoring that brat on Mondays.'

Something clicks. 'No wonder you've been taking Mondays off.' The team had been wondering about the sudden compliance from their usually stubborn captain. Iwaizumi doubts he'd be the only one who's not surprised. 'Resting my ass, this isn't resting at all.'

'Technically, I'm resting my knee,' Oikawa points out, and Iwaizumi has to admit that he's not wrong.

'Doesn't mean you're not taking enough care of yourself,' Iwaizumi says sharply. 'You need to do better.'

Oikawa's expression softens, only fractionally, but his words are venom when he hisses. 'Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious.'

'Then why don't you just do something about it?' Iwaizumi snaps.

Wrong move. Oikawa shifts the kettle between them, a silent retreat. 'I don't think that's any of your business,' he says coldly.

'I've been taking care of you for years, don't give me that bullshit—'

'I'm tired,' Oikawa cuts him off, turning away. 'You should go home tonight.' There's a note of finality in his otherwise neutral voice.

Iwaizumi bites the inside of his cheek. 'Okay,' he says, swallowing the concern lodged in his throat, 'okay.'

\--

Iwaizumi doesn't care.

Really, he doesn't.

At least that's what he tries to tell himself while balancing a venti in one hand amidst the jerking of the bus to Oikawa's place and texting slowly with the other.

'I'm coming over,' he sends, and pockets his phone with a sigh. He braces one hand on the seat in front of him, praying to whatever god is out there that the hot coffee doesn't spill all over the spotless-clean bus. It's a short ride from their nearest Starbucks to Oikawa's house, but with every hump they cross Iwaizumi feels a heart attack coming on.

He's never been happier to feel solid ground than when he steps off the bus and begins the short trek to Oikawa's place. Thankfully, the cup is still warm in his hands by the time he tries the front door and finds it unlocked.

'You really need to stop doing that,' he says by way of greeting, turning back to turn the lock on the door.

'What, like you're gonna rob me? Poor Iwa-chan, first he gets jealous of my fans, and now he wants my house too?' Oikawa's as annoying as always, making faces while he hangs off the railing on the stairs to the second floor. Not a single light is switched on at the ground floor, and there's only a faint gleam of light near the top of the stairs, yet Oikawa's grin is perfectly illuminated from where he's standing.

Iwaizumi kicks off his shoes and bends over to pick one up. There's a satisfying thwack when the sole of one shoe makes contact with Oikawa's head.

'Ow, what the fuck, that's gross—' Oikawa stops mid-whine when his eyes land on the Starbucks beverage in Iwaizumi's hands. 'Since when were you a fan of coffee?'

He tries to stifle a nervous laugh. Since last night, apparently, when he'd spent hours upon hours trawling through websites for recommendations on the best coffee for people who hated the taste of coffee but couldn't afford the high-quality stuff, like college students and working adults. 'It's for you.'

Oikawa tilts his head, his gaze cold and calculating for only a moment before it melts into startlingly-clear warmth. 'Aww, Iwa-chan, practicing for when you finally get a girlfriend?'

'I bought this for you, not my imaginary girlfriend,' he replies, annoyed. Oikawa's been mentioning the girlfriend thing a lot lately, and this is getting repetitive, even for him.

'Wow,' Oikawa's pronouncing his words in that particular tone he uses when he's purposefully trying to piss Iwaizumi off, 'maybe you'd be a half-decent boyfriend after all.'

'Good.' It's probably all the training from having to take care of Oikawa ever since they were kids. Iwaizumi goes to retrieve his shoe and tosses it back at the front door. 'Now get your ass to work.'

He hands the coffee over to Oikawa and drags him up the stairs, turning right to find the only room in the entire house that's filled with light. Oikawa's papers are strewn all over the floor, his laptop screen glowing brightly in the centre of the mess.

'Why'd you even bother buying a writing desk,' Iwaizumi grumbles, flicking on the lights and stooping to pick up the loose papers to organise them into something vaguely resembling a sequence.

'My mum's the one who bought it.' Oikawa plops himself on the ground in front of his laptop and drops the device into his lap. 'You can use the table if you want.'

Iwaizumi makes a grunt of acknowledgement and ignores Oikawa when he makes a snide comment on savagery. Oikawa's desk is remarkably tidy compared to the small explosion that had littered the floor, so Iwaizumi only has to drop his schoolbag against the side of the desk and that's all it takes for him to get in the zone.

'Iwa-chan?'

He ducks his head, unzipping his bag. 'What.'

'Thanks for the coffee.' Oikawa's voice sounds so small, so lost. Iwaizumi thinks that it doesn't suit his big ugly personality at all.

He tries to sound flippant when he says, 'Yeah, they're having a one-for-one promo right now so I thought I might as well give the extra to you.'

'A one-for-one?' Oikawa's expression goes blank. 'Isn't that only from three to five?'

'Yeah?' Iwaizumi isn't really paying attention, too busy rifling through the papers in his bag.

'Iwa-chan.'

'Mm?' Just where the hell did he put his math—

Oikawa's voice sounds a little strained when he goes, 'It's ten p.m..'

He stops. 'Oh.'

'This is a venti,' Oikawa says slowly, like Iwaizumi hadn't stood in line for five minutes and silently debated on which drink Oikawa was least likely to throw up while also being the highest in caffeine content. He knows damn well what he ordered, he doesn't need Oikawa to painstakingly spell it out for him. But of course he goes and does just that. 'A venti coffee jelly frappucino. Which costs eight hundred yen.'

'Uh, yeah?'

'You were literally just complaining about how you're broke this month—'

'First off, that's not how you use the word "literally,"' Iwaizumi says, annoyed, 'and just drink the damn thing. You don't have to think so hard about it.'

Oikawa's suspiciously quiet for a while. Then Iwaizumi barely catches his mumble of, 'I like the sakura stuff.'

He pretends not to hear, attacking his math with a singular concentration instead.

\--

It becomes a thing.

Iwaizumi brings various Starbucks orders to Oikawa's house at increasingly ungodly hours of the night, and even though Oikawa's sleeping a lot less at home and a lot more at school, the tension is definitely starting to leave his shoulders. He's less angry on the court, more controlled-precise serves instead of rage-furious spikes to a poor kouhai's face.

On the fifth night, Iwaizumi doesn't turn up with coffee.

'That looks… like it's gonna give me diabetes.'

Iwaizumi grins. 'Yeah, figured you needed the extra sweetness, you bitter asshole.'

Oikawa wraps his fingers around the strawberry cream frappucino delicately, like he's handling a bottle of coke and isn't entirely sure whether someone had thrown a Mentos into it. 'Is this entirely made of cream? You're gonna make me fat, Iwa-chan.'

Good, he thinks, because Oikawa's been eating less lately and some days he doesn't even eat at all and those are the days he disappears from the classroom with homework in hand and a frown on his face and he only reappears mere seconds before class resumes. Iwaizumi starts to wonder if he should start making homemade bento again. Oikawa's never missed a chance to pilfer his handmade food, not even when they were arguing about his knee. Oikawa had always stolen the bento from his bag when he thought he wasn't looking and Iwaizumi had always pretended that he never noticed.

Oikawa takes a sip of the sugary concoction and his eyebrows fly up in surprise. 'This is good.' Another sip. 'Like, really good.'

'The baristas recommended it to me.' They've learned his name by now. He's pretty sure they're convinced that he never sleeps. 'They think I have a disgustingly sweet tooth.'

'Are they cute?' Oikawa's watching his face intently, the drink in his hand forgotten.

Iwaizumi thinks about it for a moment. 'One of them is pretty cute, yeah.'

'What does she look like?'

'He's kinda buff, I guess. Messy hair. Cute smile.' He pauses. 'Nice ass.'

Oikawa's eyebrows are disappearing into his fringe again. 'He?'

'I tried to tell you I was into both guys and girls when we were in middle school but every time I even tried to mention it you wouldn't shut up about some dude's abs.' He doesn't even remember who it was. A classmate? A teammate? Some celebrity? Iwaizumi hadn't bothered to keep track because it was Oikawa being dumb and not Oikawa-actually-liking-someone, which is something he most definitely would have kept tabs on.

Oikawa's been quiet for a long while.

Before he can say something painfully vulnerable or painfully stupid (there's a fairly equal chance of both happening) Iwaizumi interjects with a casual, 'By the way, I'm sleeping over today.'

That's enough for Oikawa's face to light up. 'Then you can help me with chemistry,' he hums, taking sips of his drink while he ascends to his room.

'Sure.' Iwaizumi slings his bag off his shoulders and onto the foot of the stairs. 'I'm gonna get a glass of water.'

'Get one for me too.' Oikawa's voice echoes down from the second floor.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. As demanding as always.

He enters the room with two glasses of water and tries not to laugh when he catches Oikawa testing the firmness of his own posterior. He's not a spiker, so his glutes probably aren't as developed, but it would probably still be pretty toned with all the practice he puts into his jump serves.

Iwaizumi pretends to be looking at a shelf next to the doorway when he sets one glass onto the shelf with a loud clink. 'That's a pretty tacky vase.'

Oikawa yawns, unperturbed. He's taken off his contact lenses and his glasses are perched precariously on the end of his nose. It's a pretty cute look. Which means that it doesn't suit him at all.

'I'm getting sleepy,' he whines. 'The frappucino is so filling, it's making me drowsy.'

Iwaizumi conceals a smile. All according to plan. 'Here.' He hands the glass over to Oikawa, who drinks the warm water without batting an eyelash.

'Now I'm even sleepier,' he complains. Iwaizumi plonks himself on the ground next to him and he immediately throws himself into Iwaizumi's lap. 'I don't wanna study,' he whines softly.

Iwaizumi strokes his hair absentmindedly. Oikawa's really making it too easy. He must be close to exhaustion if he's either blind enough or sluggish enough to not-realise what Iwaizumi's planning. It only takes two minutes of his low murmur explaining acid-base reactions before Oikawa's out like a lamp.

When he carries the overly-critical perfectionist to his bed, he thinks Oikawa's breathing comes a little easier during times like these, under the cover of night, where the light from the streetlamps streams in through the window and slides over his skin like a blanket, all while he's quietly curled up against his chest.

'You,' he sighs, 'are a massive pain in the ass.' But he holds him tightly anyway.

\--

Oikawa sets down his cup of coffee and puts on a fake-serious expression. 'I wanna go to Starbucks with you.'

'No,' Iwaizumi says bluntly.

'Why?' Oikawa whines, and Iwaizumi sighs.

'I'm not letting you intimidate some poor guy trying to do his job just because I complimented a butt that wasn't yours.'

'I'm not jealous,' Oikawa lies, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 'Really! I'm just curious. About Iwa-chan's type.'

'Uh-huh, sure you are.' Iwaizumi flips the page of his science textbook with a little more force than strictly necessary. He watches Oikawa closely when he casually asks, 'How are your grades now?'

Oikawa freezes up, of course. But Iwaizumi puts aside the textbook and leans back, caging him and waiting for a response.

'Better,' Oikawa says slowly, like he's trying to convince himself, too, 'but not good enough. Not yet.'

Not yet, Iwaizumi thinks. "Not yet" isn't good, not exactly, but it's better than no, not ever.

'Shit happens when you don't take care of your body.' Iwaizumi tries to squeeze in a warning, but Oikawa's rising and pulling away.

'I don't need you to tell me that,' he says coldly.

Iwaizumi's tired of his bullshit, of this endless push-and-pull between his patience and Oikawa's stubbornness. So he gets up and grabs the back of Oikawa's shirt, and Oikawa stills.

'I don't need your—'

'No, you absolutely need it, you just don't want to hear it. I'm sick of taking care of you—'

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

'Then don't,' Oikawa seethes, angry and bitter. But he's quiet resignation when he snarls, 'Just get out. Find a better use of your time.'

Iwaizumi immediately says, 'That's not what I meant—'

'Then what is it you meant?' Oikawa twists out of his grip and spins around so that they're facing each other. When Iwaizumi remains silent, Oikawa sighs. 'Do you know what Makki said to me? He told me we were spending too much time together, that I was taking up too much of your time.'

Iwaizumi remembers that conversation. He'd been there when Hanamaki had made the offhand comment. But he remembers his conversation with Hanamaki prior to that one with even more clarity.

'He didn't mean it like that.' Oh, but he did, and that's what made it even worse. Iwaizumi cursed Hanamaki's good intentions with every fibre of his being.

'How would you know?' Oikawa challenges.

Iwaizumi thinks about closing his eyes, about how much easier it would be if he just pretended that Oikawa wasn't in front of him, if he could just imagine that he was back in his room, alone, practicing the words he's about to say.

It would be easy. But the both of them have never liked easy.

So he looks Oikawa in the eye when he says, 'Because I told him that I might be in love with you.'

And Oikawa's eyes go wide with surprise.

'I— You—'

'Yeah, me.' Iwaizumi can't help but laugh. He turns back and sits down on the bed. He thinks he deserves a comfortable spot for the uncomfortable conversation that's to come. 'I told him it was dumb, and he told me I was dumb, and then I told him you were dumb and he said this entire conversation's dumb, you idiot.'

Oikawa looks so very cross when he demands, 'So this whole time I was worried over nothing? All that stress? All the lost sleep? My face broke out because of you!'

Iwaizumi laughs nervously. At this point he thinks laughing might be a defense mechanism. 'What else was I supposed to do? You had your fangirls and all the confession letters—'

'I didn't accept a single one! You should know, you were there for most of them!' But Oikawa's starting to smile in spite of himself, and Iwaizumi's fast-beating heart starts to calm down. 'You're mean and you're terrible at listening to people's problems and you're more unromantic than a rock but you also threaten to hit me a lot more often than you actually do and now I owe Makki a coffee, no thanks to you.'

Iwaizumi snorts. Typical. 'You didn't have to agree, you know.'

'Too late now.' Oikawa's expression turns serious when he says, plain and simple, 'I like you too. Will you go out with me?'

Iwaizumi had thought he'd be the one to ask, but nothing goes entirely the way he imagines it. He's smiling when he shrugs and replies, 'I'm pretty sure I already am. Your coffee habit is expensive as hell.'

'You don't have to enable me.' Oikawa's lip twitches.

'Yeah, I don't,' Iwaizumi agrees, 'but I want to.'

'Aww, so romantic,' Oikawa teases, but before Iwaizumi can get in a retort he's sighing wistfully. 'Still, I never thought I'd end up dating my first love.'

'I always thought your first love was volleyball.'

'No.' Oikawa grins cheekily. 'My first love was you.'

Instinctively, Iwaizumi spikes a pillow into his face. 'Don't say cheesy shit like that with that innocent smile on your damn—'

Oikawa's laughing when he bats the pillow away and crawls into Iwaizumi's lap.

Iwaizumi's protesting, 'You're like a huge gorilla, don't you think you're a little too tall for this—'

'Shut up or I'll climb you like a tree.'

Iwaizumi shuts up.

When Oikawa kisses him, there's a not-too-sweet taste of coffee lingering in the stolen breath between them.

Maybe Starbucks isn't all that bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> starbucks didn't sponsor this but you could totally buy me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/antikytheras) winks
> 
> i do love reading comments about as much as these two idiots love each other though 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)


End file.
